Talk:Eden Eternal Wiki
Layout I've managed to add a basic layout, basing this from Allods. Will include further pages, when they are up and ready to go! Improvements are most welcome :) Alexae 14:24, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Reworked the poll and shortened down the "Backstory" section. Will add more features later on. ::Alexae 12:05, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Wallpaper Cant we get a more fancy background? Could use a Eden Eternal wallpaper or concept art. ~Faradays ::I've added a simple wallpaper. I thought that all the images did not look very good when tiled so I just went simple. Hope this is adequate for now. (prob should add a poll)- gtg. :DLiosrakia 21:33, June 13, 2011 (UTC) News Feed/Poll Note that this is referring to edits on the Main page. *Poll: Only need updating at least once a fortnight. *News: Needs constant updating from the Official Website. Please stick to the format and add only necessary news (this excludes any Item Mall offers). Thanks, Alexae 12:15, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Items Finished learning how to use the mediawiki api and have successfully uploaded every single item* in the game, as of CB, as well as their corresponding image. **clap clap** *All items with a valid name. If you're curious, go take a peek at the test items. ::AWESOME! Might need to put you as the Featured User just for that :$ ::Alexae 10:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Woops, turns out there's a separate file for the item mall. Gotta parse that. I'll upload once I reach 30 XP :::--Hitsuzen13 ::::Got it working on my side. I've also got monsters and drop tables done. I don't think I'll be able to write up a script for this one. Wikia gets mad when things have the same name. ::::--Hitsuzen13 09:02, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Open Beta! Added info for Open Beta. If links do not work, I'll fix 'em-- gimmie a shoutout first. All info taken from Aeria forums. XD Enjoy OB! Alexae 11:33, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Updates Will need to rework this page to allow for accurate representation and clean up the class pages o.0 Alexae 10:38, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Tooltips I'm not dead yet. Anyway, I'll be working on doing item tooltips now. Essentially, you would link an item like so And you'd get this: Don't mouse over unless you like alerts. -Hitsuzen13 23:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) -Nice job!Liosrakia 02:13, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, but it looks wonky when used in the quest window. :-Hitsuzen13 09:41, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll add this to the forums, since we should be using that more 8) ::Alexae 12:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) New Theme I have built many themes for around 38 or so wikias and would love to come add some of the new updates to this Wikia. I will redo the main page to showcase some stuff that would make people wanna play. If you have any questions please use my talk page.? Thanks? E.Moore (talk) 21:26, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Eden Eternal Wiki is here :)